Draw with me: Naruhina style!
by Apex Soldier
Summary: Based off the awesome video: Draw with me... -AU- In a place void of all material things, a boy sat alone in the darkness as he prayed for something to happen. Suddenly, a girl with dark blue hair comes into the picutre, what now? Read and review plz...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, its with a new one-shot! This, if you hadn't realized yet, is based off and inspired by the very popular and awesome video "Draw with me" by Mikeinel... I watched it and was inspried to write and change it to a Naruhina story... Now, I'm not entirely sure if someone else made this yet or not, besides chewie cookies who's story is excellent, but I thought 'why not go for it.' So here it is...**

**By the way, I'm not copying chewie cookies if that's what anyone's thinking cuz I don't do that. Plagiarism is better left to school assignments, not to writing an actual story and posting it on the internet... Besides that, after reading this, you'll find out that this story and his story are soooooooooooooooo different... Same theme [sort of], different styles and story flow...**

**Please enjoy the story and for those who are following me with Naruto of the immortal clan and my newest hit, Trials of the Hanyo brothers, I got the chapter written, just need to type them so be patient...**

**Enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclamier:**** I don't own Naruto or the very awesome video, Draw with me... Their both owned by their respective creators Kishimoto and Mikeinel...**

***P.S: This is AU! So no flames just cuz its not following the Naruto timeline...**

* * *

Void of all material things, of nature and similar things, a small boy about the age of thirteen sat alone in the emptiness of his own world. Lowering his golden, black tipped fox ears and wrapping his golden tail around his waist, the boy sulked in front of the giant glass that seemed to endlessly stretch across the land in front of him; separating him from the other side. He wondered what was on the other side of the glass. He tried to find out but he didn't have the energy to jump over the glass or to break through it.

Fingering the two items in his pocket he received from an odd cloaked man, the boy looked everywhere for something or someone. Such an inactive life bored him and with nothing to do, he knew he would soon grow insane from the boredom. His right ear twitched from a sudden sound of a door opening and he looked up and saw a small girl around his age get pushed into the room on the other side of the glass wall by a cloaked person.

Moving closer to the glass, the boy saw that the girl had short midnight blue hair with cat-like ears. She wore something similar to his clothes except that she had a plain white shirt and a dirty and pale green skirt. He had a white shirt too but had orange shorts instead. Another thing he noticed was that the girl had tears streaming down her eyes.

The cloaked man closed the door behind him and it disappeared, making the young girl cry more. The boy's eye were glued on the girl the whole time so he hadn't seen the cloaked figure leave, just saw her cry more. He felt like he had to do something to make the girl feel better, so he stood and banged on the glass in an attempt to get the girl's attention.

The girl jumped at the sound of the banging and looked around, thinking she was alone since arriving. Spotting the source of the sound, the girl shyly balled herself together, wrapping her midnight blue tail around herself protectively.

The girl saw that the boy stopped banging the glass with his fist and walked to the side until he was in front of the girl. He shouted something though she couldn't hear him. Deciding to try to find out what the boy was saying, the girl shyly stood and walked over to the glass and placed her ear against the glass. The boy shouted again but she still couldn't hear it. She looked at him, shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, to tell him that she couldn't hear him.

The boy scowled as he went into a thinking pose. Suddenly, his ears stood up as an idea popped into his mind and he reached into his pocket. Taking out the two items, the boy showed the girl two black chalks. She looked at them, obviously interested and he threw one high enough into the air so it passed over the glass and fell next to her. The girl bent down and picked it up, examining it a little more.

Holding the chalk with his right hand, the boy started to write on the glass. Scratching out the first word, the boy wrote his message against the glass, it read:

_?eman rouy s'tahw _

Of course it didn't make sense to the boy if he read it but the girl saw:

_What's your name?_

The girl looked at the chalk in her hands then at the words in front of her. Carefully writing her message, the girl smiled when she saw the boy smile as well.

_Hinata. _

The boy's ears stood tall as he smiled wider and wrote again.

_That's a pretty name. My name's Naruto!_

The girl giggled at his enthusiasm.

_Nice to meet you. _She wrote. Naruto then started thinking again. Snapping his fingers, Naruto started writing again.

_Do you know how to draw?_ He asked and Hinata drew a small chibi of her head smiling.

_Yes, my mother taught me before_

Naruto cocked an eyebrow when she stopped writing. Her happy expression turned solemn and her hand returned to her side. She looked down and closed her eyes as she went into a trance like state. Naruto wrote something on the glass before tapping it to get Hinata's attention. Hinata jumped as she realized she spaced out and blushed.

"_Before what? Are you ok?" _She read aloud.

_Sorry, I was just thinking. My mother taught me how to draw before I was taken._

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He too had been taken; it happened while he slept. The first few weeks or maybe days, he wasn't so sure since no time was kept while he stayed there, he cried and wondered where he was and where his family was.

_I'm the same, I was brought here when I was asleep so I don't know what happened, just that I'm here now. _

_I'm sorry. _Hinata wrote but Naruto smiled sadly while looking at her.

_It's ok, at least I have some company._ After writing this, Naruto put his left hand against the glass. Hinata looked at it and smiled as she brought her right hand up and against the glass, in the same spot as his left hand. Keeping the hand there, Hinata nodded her hand and wrote something with her left hand.

Sitting down in the lotus position, Naruto and Hinata started to share stories with each other. Like how Hinata lived in a forest with her mother, father, cousin and sister. She was the daughter of the strongest panther hanyō clan and was very proud of it.

Apparently, her clan had some enemies and was at war with the hanyō eagle clan which could explain why she was kidnapped without being detected. After some crying and comforting, Hinata began to talk more about herself. She was a shy girl when around strangers and elders but when she was around close friends, she was very happy and confident.

After she finished, she asked Naruto to talk about himself. She found out that he was from an equally strong fox clan and were currently working out a peace treaty with some humans in a village not too far away from their own home. He was very energetic and enthusiastic for no apparent reason. While he did act silly sometimes, Hinata was able to find the deeper side of him, finding herself stupefied by his incredibly wise views of life.

Naruto thought she was really cute but knew he couldn't get someone as great as Hinata. She was out of his league and was only kidding himself if he thought he stood a chance. While Hinata thought something along those lines, Naruto didn't give up, he didn't care if he didn't think he was worth it, he was going to be there for Hinata, as a friend or something more.

Weeks have passed since they first met and now both Naruto and Hinata knew almost everything about each other. Currently, they were both drawing anything their young and innocent minds came up with. Naruto wiped an imaginary sweat from his brow as he finished his latest creation; a drawing of him and Hinata sitting down with their backs against a tree while they slept next to each other.

Hinata also finished her drawing which was a simple heart with a small rose lying next to it. Since they were both only thirteen, they didn't expect each other to be very talented artist, though it was fun watching what the other drew. Grabbing the seemingly endless chalk, Hinata drew a larger heart around the small collection of their newest drawing, smiling when she saw Naruto blush.

Naruto's expression became serious as Hinata drew a chibi of herself. Catching his intense eyes looking at him, Hinata blushed and looked away with a faint smile. She looked back at him as he put his right hand against the glass where no drawings were. Smiling with her eyes closed, Hinata placed her petite left hand over his from her side of the glass.

Naruto looked down depressed as he removed his hand from the glass. Hinata did the same with a worried look.

_What's wrong?_ Hinata wrote. Naruto looked at her and then at the empty space under her words.

_It feels cold. _Hinata saddened at this, knowing what he meant. Swallowing his self-doubt and timidity, Naruto gripped his black chalk tightly.

_I want to be with you._ Hinata blushed furiously and smiled fondly at him.

_You are with me._

_Only there's a wall between us._ Naruto retorted with an apathetic frown. Grunting angrily, Naruto stood up and clenched his fist tightly by his side before raising his right hand and slamming his fist against the glass. Hinata gasped as she stood up too and watched him furiously punched the glass.

She shook her head while yelling at him to stop; worried that he might hurt himself. He ignored her even though he couldn't hear her; desperate to destroy the literal wall that kept him away from her. Hinata cried as she begged him to stop, remembering the last time he tried to break the glass. He ended up falling unconscious from the pain and blood loss. However this time, she noticed that not only was he not bleeding but also that his facial feature started getting feral.

The sounds of cracking glass spread throughout both rooms as Naruto and Hinata were surprised. Snapping out of his stupor first, Naruto swiped his arms across his torso, motioning Hinata to step back. After she did so, Naruto punched the glass a couple more times before his right hand shattered the glass and passed over to her side. Hinata's eyes widened in shock as Naruto smiled victoriously.

As the glass hit the floor, instead of breaking into smaller pieces, they twitched and glowed before jumping up and closing the hole Naruto made. Naruto's eyes dilated and dulled as inscrutiating pain travelled up and down his right arm and torso. As his unmoving body hit the ground with a dull thud, his right hand fell near Hinata's left foot. Suddenly an alarm went off and blinking green and white lights appeared from nowhere.

Before she could yell, doors on both sides of the glass opened and scooped up Naruto and his disembodied right arm. It didn't take long to recover the hurt boy and soon, Hinata found herself alone in the void, with nothing to do but sleep, think or draw. Shakily, Hinata grabbed the chalk Naruto gave her and drew something on the glass.

[*.*.*.*]

A couple of days later, a door opened and a cloaked man walked up to the glass where Hinata was currently leaning against in a vain attempt to sleep. She heard the door on the other side open but she didn't move, thinking that the cloaked people were messing with her again by making her think Naruto has returned.

The cloaked man sighed as he threw something onto the floor and walked up to the glass. Taking out an odd green chalk, the man wrote seven simple words on the glass before tapping it and walking out of the void, closing the door behind him.

Hinata turned and looked up at where the cloaked man wrote something. Her eyes widened as she registered the words written on the glass and looked at the thing the cloaked man threw to the floor.

_Make sure he doesn't do that again._

Hinata stood and banged her hand against glass, making the thing on the other side flinch before looking up. With weary cobalt eyes, Naruto looked up and made eye contact with Hinata. Hinata felt tears start to shed from her eyes as she hurriedly grabbed her black chalk off the ground.

_Are you ok?_

Naruto willed his body to stand and make its way towards the glass. Trying his best so sit down with a bit of a struggling, Naruto nodded his head and Hinata smiled.

_Want to draw?_ She wrote enthusiastically but was brought down when she saw him shake his head. Taking out a new orange chalk with his left hand, Naruto wrote on the glass.

_I can't anymore._ Naruto wrote crudely, showing her his right arm in a cast and tightened his hold on the chalk. With his anger getting the best of him, Naruto threw the orange chalk far away to his left and got to his feet. Mouthing the words "I'm sorry", Naruto walked away from the glass until he was no longer seen in the darkness. Hinata had watched him walk away with sadness and sorrow as she felt her heart and stomach plummet. Looking up at the drawing she made not long ago, Hinata sighed and walked to the far side of the room, away from the glass.

From nowhere, a door opened in front of her and a pipe fell into the room. Hinata eyed it for a while before walking over it. Then she stopped as an idea popped into her mind.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked around with great effort, trying not to fall and think at the same time. He hated himself for just walking away from Hinata. Now he knew she would never want to be with him. Something then caught Naruto's attention; apparently he had walked over to where he and Hinata first started drawing. He smiled fondly at the memory and continued down to the newer drawings. He chuckled a few times and often sighed at his pathetic drawings.

Looking up one last time, Naruto's eyes widened as wide as saucers as he spotted Hinata's latest drawing. It was of him being carried away by a shadowy figure while Hinata sat back, stretching her arm out to grab him. Under that was a pretty good drawing of him smiling with his eyes closed with the words "I miss you" under it.

Silent tears fell from his eyes as he felt stupidity wash over him for not seeing the drawing before. He wiped away his tears and started to frantically look for Hinata. He ran across the void, ignoring the pain and fatigue in his legs.

He then saw Hinata with a strange pipe like thing, banging it against the glass. Forcing more energy into his legs, Naruto ran over to where Hinata was. However, before he could make it, Hinata was able to crack the glass like Naruto had before only a bit bigger. Taking a few steps back, Hinata charged at the cracked glass and jumped at it with the pipe hitting the glass first.

Naruto snapped out of his daze as Hinata burst through the glass and hit the ground on his side. The only damage she took was a piece of her ear being cut. It managed to rip off a bit of the tip but nothing more than that. He ran over to her and started to check to see if she was alright. She looked tired and hurt but other than that she was conscious and smiling. No one had noticed the glass repair itself but it didn't matter; they were too busy looking at each other.

Clearing her throat, Hinata wearily raised her left hand to Naruto's cheek and held it in her hand.

"H-Hello." She said, making Naruto's heart skip a beat. Her voice was so angelic and soft that he was fine with just listening to it all day. Smiling weakly, Naruto cleared his own throat.

"Hi." He said with a rough voice. Hinata giggled when she saw him make a disgusted face, as if he ate a whole lemon. "Sorry, my voice is a little hoarse."

"I-its ok, mine's is a-a little hoarse too." She comforted.

"It sounds perfect to me." Naruto complimented earning a dark blush from Hinata. "Hinata-chan, I have something to tell you." Blinking, Hinata looked at him curiously.

"W-What about?" She asked. Naruto gulped loudly and looked away from her lavender eyes.

"I-I… love-" The sounds of doors slamming open was heard and Naruto looked behind him to see three cloaked men run towards them. He growled as he stood protectively in front of Hinata who was still recovering from her crash and fall. The three cloaked men stopped in their tracks, looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't make me laugh kid. Now move aside so we can take this 'thing' back to its place." The middle cloaked man said with arrogance and hatred. Naruto only shook his head. Nodding to the guy on his right, the man in the middle crossed his arms over his torso. "Get her."

The man walked over towards Naruto and shoved him to the side. However, Naruto grabbed onto the arm the man used to push him and climbed up to his shoulder before jumping up. Using what little strength he had, Naruto fell on top of the man's shoulder before wrapping his legs on the man's neck and spinning to the left. With new found momentum, the cloaked man was tossed to the left and tripped on his feet, falling head first on the glass wall and effectively knocking the man unconscious.

The cloaked man who ordered the now unconscious man to get Hinata sneered. Hitting the guy next to him with his elbow, the apparent leader barked orders to the man to knock Naruto unconscious while he grabbed Hinata. Naruto panted as he saw the two men slowly make their way towards him and Hinata. He took a few steps back and almost tripped over the pipe Hinata used to break through the glass. He eyed it before quickly picking it up and swinging it at the guy who pulled him into a tight bear hug.

As metal bounced off the man's head, he let Naruto go and grabbed his head. Gathering his last ounce of strength, Naruto swung down on the man's head once more before the man fell and refused to get back up.

"AHH!" Naruto looked up as Hinata yelled from being roughly picked up. Naruto growled, watching helplessly as Hinata was being held by her neck like a mutt. An inner feeling started to envelope Naruto as his world became blank and he lost consciousness.

"N-Naruto-KUN!" Hinata yelled when she saw him fall forward. The man holding her chuckled and made her angry. She kicked him in the stomach a couple of times but he was unfazed by it. Then she aimed lower, making him drop her and hold himself as he waited the pain to leave him. Hinata whined in pain as she felt herself sprain her tail. She stopped whining when she felt a powerful presence made itself known.

"ARRRGH!" Roared Naruto as he stood up and charged at the still hurt man. The man was frozen in fear as blood red eyes stared at him. Using his speed, Naruto slammed his shoulder against the man, forcing him to hit the glass with the momentum. Not stopping there, Naruto slammed his fist against the man's left cheek, once again causing him to slam against the glass. With a last go, Naruto cocked his right fist back and then swung forwards at the man's bleeding head. The man was already on the border of consciousness and that last punch against his skull basically sent him into a coma.

Naruto smiled victoriously when he saw the man's head not only crack the glass but also burst through it, sending him to the other side of it before it repaired itself. Looking back at Hinata, he forced himself to calm down as he saw her get scared. The adrenaline leaving him quickly, Naruto's feet buckled under him and he fell to his knees.

Hinata quickly stood and walked over to him; placing a careful arm over his shoulder and helping him stand.

"A-Are you ok Naruto-kun?" She asked fearfully. Naruto nodded with his eyes half closed.

"Y-Yeah just tired." Turning his head, Naruto noticed that the door was still open. "H-Hinata-chan… the door, it's still o-open." Hinata looked back and also noticed the door. "L-Let's get out of here." He and Hinata slowly made their way towards the door and into the room that led to the outside world. Hinata smiled nostalgic when she saw the outside world through a window. Spending so long in an empty room was really taxing on her and just looking at the outside world made her feel refreshed.

"Just like I remember it." Naruto commented tiredly. Hinata nodded and they started to walk around randomly, hoping to find an exit and soon. As they continued their search, they couldn't help but watch in awe as they passed many futuristic materials. The place itself was amazing; Naruto and Hinata have never seen anything so clean and futuristic in their young lives. So many doors and hallways leading to so many rooms and places, it was almost confusing. Luck was on their side as they saw a door with the words "EXIT" written in big bold and red letters.

Hinata, with Naruto's right arm slung over her shoulders and ignoring the pain she felt from her tail, slowly pushed the door open and covered her eyes as they adjusted to the sun light. She chuckled lightly as her senses were assaulted by the sight and smell and nature. Naruto chuckled as well as he cherished the feel of the wind on his skin again.

"W-We did it." He said but was not allowed anymore time to enjoy it as an alarm went off; ten times louder than the one in the void. The two hanyō's held on to their ears as the sounds of the alarms practically shattered their ear drums.

"There they are!" A voice shouted behind them, even through the alarm. Naruto and Hinata panicked as they ran as best they could away from the horrible place. The sounds of dogs barking could be heard behind them as more men shouted to capture the two hanyō or as they called them, "Freaks". They ended up splitting up when they lost Naruto and Hinata thought it didn't take long for one group to find them.

Naruto had tripped a couple of times but was still able to catch up to Hinata. Both suddenly stopped when they reached the edge of a cliff that was probably a hundred or so feet above the ground. They took a couple of steps back but froze in fear as they heard the dogs bark and men laugh. They turned as saw two dogs being held back by a man wearing a black cloak and a woman in the back with a shot gun shaking in her hands. The man smiled maniacally as he let go of the dog's collars.

Naruto stood in front of Hinata as the dogs rushed towards them. He bent down and grabbed some dirt and threw it at the dogs, momentarily blinding them. Using this to his advantage, Naruto used his claws to swipe at the head of both dogs. One dog, through sheer instinct, jumped back and avoided the death blow. Now able to see his prey, the dog dropped down and then pounced as Naruto fell to one knee.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said but then all sound was blocked out as the sound of a gun being shot spread through the whole forest. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt time stand still. He looked down and saw the dog that almost killed him with a hole on his neck. Looking up again, Naruto saw the woman with the shot gun shake with fear and sadness. The cloaked man growled at her.

"I'll deal with your insubordination back at the base but for now…" The man kicked her on her stomach and she flew back into some bushes, dropping the gun as well. He turned his sights towards the two hanyō's, which were holding each other in fear for the other's safety. "You two will come back to base with me and you will come quietly. If you don't, then I guess only one of you will be coming back alive." The cloaked man threatened.

Naruto and Hinata shook their heads and the cloaked man chuckled.

"Fine then; neither of you two will be coming back alive." He decided as he stood in front of them, taking out and holding a gun at point blank range at Naruto's forehead. Hinata reacted quickly as she bit down on the man's right arm which was holding the gun. He grunted in pain and punched Hinata on the head, hoping to make her let him go. She stubbornly held her place on the man's arm, refusing to let him kill Naruto. Naruto fell to the side from suddenly being pushed by Hinata and watched as Hinata refused to let go of the man's arm. His eyes widened when he saw the man take the gun to his left hand and hand point it at Hinata.

Hinata noticed this and slowly let the man go. He chuckled as he loaded the gun and tighten his hold on the trigger. Naruto stood up and charged at the man, hoping to stop him before it was too late. Time slowed down as the man pulled the trigger however, Naruto was able to tackle him down before the bullet was able to pierce Hinata.

Naruto and the cloaked man rolled to the side until they fell off the cliff. Hinata thought her heart stopped when she couldn't see Naruto anymore. She stood and went to the edge of the cliff to see Naruto and the cloaked man free fall, heading for the ground at break neck speeds. She felt her tears build up at her eyes and felt her heart break in two when she read Naruto's lips.

_I love you!_

Hinata jumped as a hand fell on her left shoulder. She looked back and fear consumed her as she saw that it was the woman from before.

"It's ok; I'm not going to take you back." The woman said as she removed her hood. Long, wavy hair fell onto her back as her red eyes stared into lavender ones. "I-I'm… sorry about what happened to your friend." She said with sorrow. Hinata looked back down and saw Naruto's form disappear. She then broke down and cried her heart out. The woman just stood there and comforted Hinata as best she could. After Hinata calmed down enough, the woman moved back and grabbed the shot gun that fell from her hands after she was kicked.

"If you want, I can help you find your way home… it's the least I can do." Hinata nodded and walked besides the woman as she realized that her first and only love had left her. If she had to choose to either have Naruto back and be in that void again or be back home with her family without Naruto, she knew which one she would chose. "My name's Kurenai by the way."

"Hinata." Hinata said with despair as the sun began to set.

[*.*.*.*]

It has been two years since the lost of her first love; two excruciating years since without her love in her life. It has also been a week since Hinata and her clan was able to destroy the base that kept her locked up for a month or so. Using Kurenai as a spy and ally, Hinata's clan were able to end the war with the hanyō eagles, work together sneak in and kill all the men and women who worked at the base, free all the other hanyō's that were kidnapped and destroy the base until it lay in ruins.

According to Kurenai, the base was used to study the hanyō's and try to revert them to their human forms. If they were unable to, they'd kill the hanyō and move on to the next one. Their leader, who went by the name of Orochimaru, ended up committing suicide before being found by Hinata's clan.

The reality of the thing was that Hinata's clan and the hanyō eagle's clan alone wouldn't be enough to destroy the base and the workers and scientist inside. So Hinata came in contact Naruto's clan and informed them of his death and the reason of it. With their help, the mission was a huge success.

Now sitting at the edge of the cliff where Naruto fell from, fifteen year old Hinata watched the sun set with a few tears leaking from her eyes. She would visit this same spot everyday and mourn the loss of Naruto. She had tried to find love again but it was no use, her heart simply refused to open up to anyone but her savior.

Almost everything reminded Hinata of Naruto. The sun's golden tint at sunset, the sky's cerulean color during the day and the smell of nature, all of it. Taking out her two most treasured possession from her pocket, Hinata fingered the black chalk in her right hand while looking at the glass piece with the drawing of her and Naruto leaning against a tree. It suddenly hit her as she watched the tree in the picture; it looked so familiar. Jumping to her feet, Hinata walked down the trail leading to the bottom of the cliff.

After reaching the bottom, Hinata started to look around for the tree in the glass. She then spotted it; the tree that looked like the one in the glass. She walked up to the tree and touched it with her right hand. She then walked around the tree all the while wondering how Naruto was able to draw the tree two years ago. She then saw something that shocked her to her core.

"Oh… uhm, hey!" A blond haired fifteen year old boy said as he smiled at Hinata. His golden ears twitched as his golden tail swished back and forth. Hinata couldn't say a word, too surprised by the familiarity of the boy.

"N-Naruto-kun…" The boy looked at her oddly and stood.

"I never told you my name... though you do look familiar. Who are you?" Naruto asked as he gave Hinata a calculating stare. Hinata wanted to break down and cry; he didn't remember her.

"H-Hinata." Hinata said as she talked through her tears. Naruto looked at her oddly.

"Sounds familiar but I can't seem to remember from where."

"I-It's ok… I-I'm sorry to have b-bother you." She said as she turned around and walked away. She didn't notice that she dropped something when she started to run away. Naruto however say it and went to pick it up.

"Hey you dropped…" He trailed off when he took a closer look at the thing she dropped. It was a glass; though no ordinary glass as it had a drawing on it. His eyes started too widened as many memories started to flash in his mind. He wasn't sure who he was anymore as he spent a long time staring at the glass piece. The only thing he was sure of was one thing. "Hinata-chan…"

Hinata was already at the top of the cliff by the time Naruto had pieced together the mystery of the glass and her. She stopped just short of the same spot where Naruto fell from. Her feet wobbled as she took a break to catch her breath. She was in an internal struggle at the moment. She was happy that Naruto was alive but depressed that he didn't seem to remember who she was. She stared out at the moon which shone brightly from up above and made a decision. Walking up to the edge, Hinata looked down and smiled sadly. Letting her legs fall from under her, Hinata closed her eyes and waited for death to take her away.

She then noticed that she wasn't falling anymore so she opened her eyes and noticed that she was somehow hanging over thin air. Looking back Hinata gasped when her lavender eyes looked into cobalt ones.

"You're not leaving me just yet Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with clenched teeth as he struggled to lift himself from the cliff with his right hand while keeping a firm hold on Hinata with his left arm. "Hold on!" He shouted as he somehow pulled himself up with Hinata and landed safely on the ground. He sighed and then looked at Hinata who was speechless and unmoving.

"The hell was that?! I saved both of us from that horrible place and you go and do something like this?" Naruto shouted but Hinata was still unresponsive. "Well, what-" He was stopped midsentence when Hinata pounced him and hugged him firmly, crying into his shirt. Now on the ground, Naruto was shocked by Hinata's sudden action.

"Naruto-kun, you remembered!" Hinata cried with glee. Naruto felt all the anger leave him as he hugged Hinata back.

"Of course I did. I can never forget someone as great as you." He said.

"B-But you did. It happened not long ago when I saw you again after two years." She said through her tears. Naruto messaged her back as he whispered sweet assurances into her ear. After she calmed down a bit, Naruto lifted her chin up with his hand.

"I could never forget you Hinata-chan. I love you, remember?" He said with a smile and a blush. Hinata pushed herself up and touched his lips with hers. Naruto was caught off guard but quickly responded as he kissed her back. Their lips moved in perfect harmony as they tried their best to express the love they had for each other. After they broke for air, Hinata laid her head on Naruto's chest.

"I love you too Naruto-kun!" She said loudly, not caring who heard. Naruto smiled as he started to get sleepy. He then heard Hinata yawn and he chuckled.

"Tired Hinata-chan?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Only… a little." She yawned again as she spoke.

"Well then go to sleep." Naruto suggested. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" She asked and Naruto yawned.

"I promise I'll always be here for you Hinata-chan." He promised, making Hinata smile wider. He then stood up, picking her up with him and went to the closest tree. Leaning down, he sat with his back against the tree with Hinata cuddling in his arms.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Good night." She said as she fell asleep though not before hearing,

"Good night Hinata-chan." And so, both fell asleep in each other under the tree with the moon over their heads, shining on them in a way that made it seem almost like it was protecting them. Next to them lay the glass piece with the drawing of them sleeping under a tree and the black chalk rolled out of Hinata's pocket and landed right next to it.

* * *

**So that's it, my own twist on "Draw with me" Naruhina style... Personally, I can see how this could be changed into a two-shot but that's only if you, my readers, want one... I could really go either way with writing a second part or leaving it at that...**

**On a somewhat unrelated note, the hell's up with Danzo? So weird as hell I swear its not even funny... I think Kishimoto is starting to drink too much sake while making new manga chapters... He's gotta be to completely ignore Hinata's confession..**

**Anyways back at the subject at hand... If you want me to write a second part to finish this off, let me know in a review or PM... if not, well can you at least review? I'd really appreciate it... Oh and if you're one of the one's who wants me to make this a two-shot, do you want a lemon to finish it off? Let me know...**

**So yeah, time to say goodbye and hope you have a good life! Except for flamers, hope you have an average life... lol...**

**Good luck with whatever and if you got a problem with me or one of my stories, please feel free to: Deal with it, Get over it or Choke on it!**


	2. Important

**Ok, yo! what's up, que la vaina y que onda?**

**I don't have a lot of time but I decided that I should take at least some time to let everyone know something...**

**Ok, first off, thanks for reading this story...**

**If it wasn't for you readers, I probably wouldn't have written most or any of my stories... or kept going, either way...**

**Second, after reading an update from an awesome story Naruto vs Sasuke: the aftermath, KingKakashi got an idea in my head...**

**So, here it goes...**

**No matter how long it takes, no matter what, I won't abandon this story or any story... The only way I'll give up is if I'm physically or mentally incapable of updating... Sadly tho, my family is doing a good job with my mental stability and the Navy is dealing with my physical side... I'm gunna die from over exhaustion soon... blah... **

**Anyway, please be patient with me, life is getting a hell of a lot hectic right now and I really don't need to be flamed/bashed about just cuz I can't get a break in life...**

**No, this isn't a sob story to get your sympathy, I really am not trying to get it... **

**Just basic info that I think you, as my reader, needs to know...**

**Hopefully you haven't given up faith with this story but if anyone has, sorry... Life sucks...**

**Still, hopefully my muse will come back soon and I can update as soon as possible...**

**Till then!**

**************Good luck with whatever and if you got a problem with me or one of my stories, please feel free to: Deal with it, Get over it or Choke on it...**  



End file.
